Exiled Love - League of Legends - Talon x Riven w lemons
by LackofLife
Summary: After one of Talon's late night excursions to a Noxian casino, Talon finds himself in a strange apartment with a strange girl named Riven. What will happen? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. (Talon x Riven) (Katarina x *spoilers*) (Others x Others)
1. Dragon's Den

_**ACT: 1"The Exile and The Thief"**_

_**Chapter 1: "Dragon's Den"**_

_(If you have not already, PLEASE read the official lore of Talon, Riven, and Katarina prior to reading. This story takes place AFTER General Du Couteau goes missing but BEFORE Talon joins the League of Legends.)_

_**Katarina**_

My name is Katarina, daughter of General Marcus Du Couteau. My younger sister, Cassiopeia and I, now accompanied by our 'brother' Talon, have been living very dangerous lives. We are no ordinary family. We are a family of assassins, spies, murderers, thieves, the list goes on. However, we are all still human and require even the most basic of human neccesities. Food, water,.. love. It was only recently we discovered the latter.

Talon had been staying out late every night. I found this rather odd so i followed him one night. He walked the streets to a Noxian casino. I will try my best to remain unnoticed while I find out what he is doing.

_**Talon**_

I walk the streets of Noxus in my typical purple getup. The sound of rustling coins in my pockets is audible. I'm going to the Dragon's Den; A Noxian Casino. I find it to be addicting. Whether it is the alcohol, the gambling... or the girls, I am uncertain. Even the Grand General, Jericho Swain can oft be found here. Noxus has some dark places, but not at all compared to this place. It reeks of shame, desperation, and sweat. All weapons are confiscated prior to entry. The guards, however, are fully equipped with 'crowd control.' An honest mistake in this place will easily cost you your life, or worse.

I walk towards the bar first. On my right I notice Swain sitting, comfortably covered in girls with bunny outfits. My eyes get snared on one girl in particular. Swain's arm is wrapped over her shoulder. Her Ashe gray hair is done up in a small ponytail behind her fake rabbit ears. She manages to keep a facade of interest for Swain, but it is clear to me she is unhappy of her current setting. I can't help but stare at her skin tight suit. My eyes go lower on her body. Her suit leaves little to the imagination. Her left leg is crossed high over her right making her cameltoe visible. She looks up at me. I quickly look forwards again and sit on a barstool. I hope she didn't see me.

"What'll it be?" says the bartender, a fat guy with a ginger beard wearing a suit. How he got a job in a place like this is beyond me. He looks like he belongs at a tavern.

"I'll have... ugh...," I turn my head back to look back at the girl, she seems to not be paying attention to me. Again I find myself staring.

"Ahh... I see," says the bartender again, "You got your eyes on Riven, now, don't ya?" I face him.

"What? No. I was just stretching..." I say.

"Of course not!" he laughs. "Look, pal, you ain't her type."

"What do you mean by that?" I say to him, sounding overly defensive.

"She probably doesn't want some street trash like you in her life. She's got enough issues to deal with."

"Fuck off." I say sternly. He laughs at me, amused.

"Hey, I ain't sayin' that I'm her type neither. You're just barkin' up the wrong tree, is all," he says sounding somehow friendly. I get off the barstool and turn my back to him. I walk away from the bar. "You sure you don't want a drink? Hell, I'll buy you one, just tell me what you'll have." I stop walking and hesitantly walk back to the barstool.

"Just give me something. Strong."

"Ha! Guess I got you figured all wrong!" he says. He pours some foreign drink into a shot glass. I take only one sip of it before choking heavily on it. The taste of it isn't even describable. If I had to, I'd just say it was terrible. Everything around me seems to go dark for a second before readjusting. I look up at his face.

"Fuck! Where'd you get this shit?" I say, taken aback by the strength of the single gulp, still coughing in between words.

"Ah, shipped straight from Bilgewater, of course! Won't find this stuff in Demacian casinos, that's for sure," he replies, sounding almost proud of it. I get off the stool and stumble my way onto the casino floor. I suddenly feel the urge to gamble for some reason.

I walk my way over to a poker table. Sat in the middle is none other than the infamous card shark, Twisted Fate. It seems that drink got me drunk enough to be willing to face up to him at his own game. We play for a while. The games seem to be going back and forth, no huge bids, no big winners. After a few games he deals the cards. A 5 of spades and a 2 of hearts. The three cards facing up are a king, a jack, and a 2. I check and another card is added. A 10. TF goes all in. There's no way he could have a flush... Right?

_**Riven**_

How do I manage to find myself in a place like this? I shouldn't have taken the job, it's not worth the pay. Of course I manage to get stuck with _the_ Grand General. I hate all Noxian officials ever since Ionia. I swear, I would stab him if I had my sword. At least he's buying me drinks so this is more tolerable. I have to keep a "happy face" on for the clients, no matter how bad it gets. That's the rules. This stupid bunny suit is riding up my ass in a way that almost feels nice but I can't enjoy anything with this douchebag touching me. He leans in to kiss my neck, but I've had enough. I slap him and stand up.

"You know kissing isn't allowed, so unless you want me to call the guards, i suggest you leave. Now." I say angrily to him.

"Come on, how much'll it cost for you to just give me a private dance?"

"Too much."

"Everybody's got a price." he says creepily. I walk to get a guard. He tells me he can't do anything about it because Swain has the power to shut the casino down if he wanted to. Great. Out of nowhere I suddenly hear loud yelling from a crowd of people gathered around the table that TF plays at. People are shouting incoherently. I walk over to see what is going on.

_**Talon**_

Twisted Fate could have a flush if he had the right cards in his hand. I'm not sure whether I'm drunk enough to fold or not. Of course, that's when I see her. The Riven girl. I hadn't even noticed the crowd forming around the table. I was too drunk to really notice anything. It took all my concentration to just remember how to even play poker. Oh, fuck it.

"All in." I say as I push all my money into the center of the table. People begin whispering loudly as well as shouting behind me.

"That's gotta be at least 10k gold right there!"

"Is this guy seriously going all in against TF?"

"How'd he even get that much money to gamble with?" It was a fair question. One that I answered only to myself shamefully. It wasn't my money at all. I had borrowed it from the Du Couteau family. 'Borrowed.' Did I actually just say that to myself? I know damn well that I stole it from General Du Couteau after he disappeared. I intended to replace it of course, but now I realize the stakes of this game. Katarina would probably literally kill me if I lost this much of her father's money. Either that or Cassiopeia would turn me into a statue or something, as if she doesn't want to already.

I look at the oversized pile of coins. I used to have to fight to survive in the slums, and now here I am, gambling with another man's money. Not any man's money though. The man who took me from my 'beggar-esque' state of living and took me into his family. He gave my life a purpose, and yet here I am. He gave me so much and I was too drunk from one sip to even realize that I was betting more than just money.

"You seriously think I'm bluffing?" says TF sharply. He sounds angry. Almost embarrassed at the fact that somebody would doubt him.

"I said 'all in,' did I not?" I say with a false smile. I'm literally setting myself up to fall.

He reveals his cards.

The crowd goes silent.

**Holy shit.**

_(Hi everybody! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Sorry for the lack of lemons in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_

_-LackofLife)_


	2. A Long Night (Read update)

_**Chapter 2 "****A long night****"**_

_**Talon**_

Twisted Fate stares at me with dead eyes.

"You fucking cheat..." he says under his breath. The crowd has gone silent at this point. It's as if they disappeared entirely. "You fucking cheat! There's no fucking way you would have been willing to bet that much if you hadn't seen my hand!" he says angrily at me, loud enough for the crowd around us to hear but not loud enough to attract the guards. "I'm taking my money back and if you have a problem with that, I'm gonna get every guard in here on your ass. Now I suggest you get the fuck out of here. Now."

I still haven't had time to register what has even happened. The alcohol mixed with my adrenaline isn't helping. I look at the cards that TF has thrown on the table. A 3 and a 7. He had nothing. No flush, not even two of a kind. The only thing I had was the matching 2. I literally won with the worst hand possible in poker. I wasn't even thinking about my own hand. He could have had anything to beat me.

"Did you fucking hear me?" he asks furiously, breaking me from my haze.

"Fine." is all I manage to get out under my duress. I stand up and walk away from the table. I can feel the stares of the crowd on the back of my neck. I walk through the front door of the casino without looking back. I stop outside and sit on the curb right outside. It's so late. It must be like four in the morning. I'm not even tired though. What will Kat say? She knows I've been staying out late but she doesn't know why.

The fresh air helps clear my head. I watch people walk by as I sit with my head in my hands. A young boy wearing not much more than rags walks up to me. It's so late. He shouldn't even be awake at a time like this.

"Spare a coin, sir?" he says with a face so familiar to me. A face that is pleading for help when no one wants to give it. How ironic. Not fifteen years it's been since I was in his place. He reminds me almost too much of myself. I take my hand off of my face and reach into my pocket. I pull coins out worth almost five hundred gold altogether. I hand them to him while looking at the ground away from him. "Oh my! Thank you, sir!"

"..Yeah," is all I say, sounding disheartened. He quickly scurries off. I wonder what I would be like if somebody gave me that kind of money.. before.. Kavyn..

Suddenly I feel my hood being pulled down off of my head, exposing my ponytail that I have to keep my hair in to fit in the hood at all. My eyes widen. Who the hell..?

"Hey" says a high pitched female voice. No way, it couldn't be.. "That was pretty crazy. Sorry about Twisted Fate, he's a bit of a sore loser." I turn around while still sitting to see a white haired girl standing over me. I have no time to respond before she pulls a bunch of money out of her bra. "Here, I got the money that you won." What? She was giving me the money even though Twisted Fate accused me of cheating?

"What? How'd you convince him I didn't cheat?" I ask with a dumb look on my face.

"Convince him?" she laughs. "I didn't _ask_ him for the money." She sounds incredibly drunk.

"So.. you stole it?"

"Stole it? You won it!" she says as if nothing was wrong.

"So you'd lose your job just so I could get money that I don't even need?"

"Well, I was gonna quit anyway. This place sucks. And what do you mean 'money that you don't need?' That's over ten thousand," she argues while gesturing to the money she has placed in my hands. She's not wrong, anybody in this city would murder for that kind of money. Hell, I used to. But I live with the Du Couteaus now. I have no reason for money.

"I just don't need it, and I don't want this kind of place after me anyway. I've got enough problems."

"So.. I can keep it?" she asks innocently.

"I guess so," I say as i put my hood back over my head. She looks at the money in a way that says she would have never thought about keeping it for herself. Probably too drunk to come to such an idea.

"Wow." is all she says. I stand up and begin walking away but she grabs my arm. "You just give me this much money and leave? What's your name?" Her words are slurred.

"..Talon," I say sounding annoyed at her.

"My name's Riven," she says smiling.

"Great.."

"Hey, uh.. would you mind walking with me to my apartment? It's not very safe for girls to walk through Noxus alone at night," she asks. I find it ironic that she would feel safer with my presence. I'm actually kind of surprised she has no idea who I am. I was rather infamous within Noxus prior to meeting General Du Couteau. I guess I'm just a shadow now.

"I'm sorry, but.." I begin to decline her request but then I look behind her and see people walk by with guns and swords. I guess she's right.

_**Riven**_

As if I couldn't handle walking myself home. He seems really nice, I don't want him to just leave, I might never see him again.

"So where do you live?" I ask him. He must have a huge house.

"Ugh..." He seems hesitant to answer. "I live in Noxus," he says, sounding smart in his deep voice.

"I mean where exactly?" I ask cutely.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno. Just making conversation." He doesn't seem to want to answer. I guess I'll just ask him something else. "Why were you looking at me when I was sitting with Swain?" He turns his face away from me. I bet he went all pale.

"I wasn't. I was looking at Swain.." Uh huh.. sure. We both know that eye contact was made, he just doesn't want to admit it. It seems narcissistic to say, but I bet he was checking me out. What a little perv.

**_Talon _**

I keep catching myself looking down at her cleavage. It's almost as if she's flaunting it on purpose. I can see drops of sweat getting lost forever in between her perfect tits. It's surprisingly hot out considering how late it is and her outfit is also made of leather which can't be comfortable. Maybe she's teasing me because I was looking at her before and she knows it.. I just have to try my best to not look..

"So why were you at the casino?" she asks with her head tilted, facing me.

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asks adorably. I sigh at her.

"I guess not.."

"Then why don't you answer?"

"Because I don't want to," I state, giving her an ultimatum.

We walk a few blocks in an awkward silence.

"You look.. nice." I say, painfully. It's all I can think to say to break the silence.

"Oh, so you were looking at me?" she inquires, wanting me to admit it. I laugh slightly.

"Umm. No?" I mutter. She looks at me and smiles.

We come up to a large apartment building with several doors leading to separate apartments, I would presume.

"Okay, this is where I live." She shows me to her apartment door. She looks at me for a strangely long time. "You want to come in? I got coffee."

"Sorry, I don't think I should" I say turning my head away from her. Along the horizon, I can see the light of day coming in.

"You sure?"

"Ugh... What kind of coffee?" I say, trying to come up with a reason to change my mind.

Only a few moments later, we are in her apartment. Spacious but lacking. No wonder she had to have such a shitty job. I kind of feel bad for her.

_**Riven**_

I can't believe I actually got him in my apartment. I sat him down at the table and go to get him some coffee. While I'm getting it, I keep thinking what I'm going to even do. He seems really nice but shy which is cute. He let his hair down on the way in. His long hair looks so sexy. Ugh. What am I saying? I just met him. Still..

_**Talon **_

Riven walks along the counter almost bending over it to reach for a mug. I can't help but look at her ass in the skin tight leather bunny suit. I hadn't even noticed the tail. I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, yeah?"

"It's just your tail." I say without realizing that she's going to know I was obviously looking at her ass. She laughs back at me while wiggling her hips to make her tail bounce. I can almost feel my pants tightening under the table.

She comes over to the table with two mugs full of hot coffee. I look at the mug as she hands it to me, but directly in between the mugs is her cleavage. I Twitch a little at the sight and almost drop the mug.

"Sorry, it's just hot." I say even though that's not why I did that.

"Well, coffee usually is." she says sounding smart. She sits across the table from me. She takes the first sip of coffee. It's something you wouldn't think could be done in a sexy way but she somehow managed to pull it off.

"Thanks." I say. She just smiles at me and sips her coffee again. I suddenly remember that I don't even like coffee. I couldn't imagine why else I would have agreed to come in for coffee.. I take a large sip and I swear it felt like my throat was being Branded. I try my best to push aside the pain.

"Mmm. Tastes great." I say, trying to spare her feelings even though she doesn't exactly seem like a sensitive girl. Why do I even care? Why am I so being such a.. pussy? I'm never like this around Katarina. Actually, I wonder what she's up to. I bet she just woke up.

_**Katarina**_

I've been following Talon all night. After betting money that wasn't his to spend, he left the casino with some stripper. What kind of man is he to resort to paying for sex? Not that I care, but.. I stalked them to an apartment complex. I can't follow them inside. I'll just have to speculate what they could be doing in there... Ugh. I want to know. I know he won't admit it if I ask him about it. I'll still have to try later. I return home as the sun rises.

_**Talon**_

I feel like I've stayed too long by now. She hasn't said that she has plans. She hasn't even taken her bunny ears or her small tie off. It's like she's trying to keep up her appearance but I'm the only one here?

_**Riven**_

I start thinking about that last time I'd been with a man. It must have been before Ionia.. Not since I started over. I realize I haven't said anything to him in a while and it's getting a little awkward.

"So are you going to tell me where you live?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"What? Am I not allowed to be curious?" I ask as I touch feet with him under the table. I almost want to make him uncomfortable. It's cute. He tries to ignore that I have his leg in between my heel and the sole of my foot.

_**Talon**_

Does she not know that her foot is touching me? Okay, no she definitely knows. She's smiling at me as if she is trying to make me uncomfortable.

"So.. are you going to answer me?" she says so innocently.

"I.. Uh.." I try to mutter words, but she starts licking her lips and my mouth stops working. What the fuck?

"What's wrong?" she says as if she doesn't know what she was doing. She removes her foot from my leg and tilts her head sideways cutely. Her bunny ears bob a little as she does so.

"Nothing." I say, trying to ignore the fact that she was just essentially stroking my leg with her high heels. "Well.. Thanks, but I think I should go."

"Aww," she says as she gets up and walks over to me around the table. Out of nowhere, she puts her legs over me and sits on my lap. My eyes widen at her. "Are you suuuure you can't stay? At least a little bit longer?" she asks seductively. I can feel her ass on my crotch. Oh shit. I can feel myself getting harder right under her.

"Uuh.." is all I manage to say. She leans her head next to my ear.

"..I can feel you throbbing." she whispers to me. She repositions herself so that her face is in front of mine. We alternate looking at each other's eyes and lips. I can't help it. I lean in to connect our mouths. We're kissing. I'm kissing this girl that I just met. She aggressively pushes her tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen before relaxing, then closing to enjoy this moment. I can feel her hand stroking my hair as our tongues dance in each other's mouths. She pulls her face away, leaving a string of saliva between her lips. It breaks and I chuckle. She looks me in the eyes.

"I want you." is all she says.

_(Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed. Hope you guys like lemons because the next chapter is quite citric. The next chapter "Warm Reception" is currently in the works and should be released in about a week (5/17/14). Also, Katarina may not seem very interesting right now but she will be a very big part of the story later on. I've already decided who I'm going to pair Kat up with c:_

_-LackofLife_

**_*UPDATE (5/25/14)* _**_Sorry for not meeting my self assigned due date for chapter 3. I've just been so busy lately and only have time to write like one paragraph at a time. Apologies for this unscheduled hiatus. Chapter 3 WILL be out but I don't want to set myself up to fail by giving another due date. I already have chapter 4 and 5 laid out in my head, so those should be a lot easier for me to write once chapter 3 is done._

**_*UPDATE (6/3/14)* _**_Due to the amount of (constructive) criticism on chapter 3, I've decided to rewrite it completely. I'm going to change the end of chapter 2 as well. I appreciate all the feedback. This is my first fanfiction so trial and error may have to be the way these chapters come out. Again, thank you for reading! _


End file.
